Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blood component measurement device and a blood component measurement method for measuring a component contained in blood.
Background Art
Patent Document 1 mentioned below describes a sensor system, etc. for determining the concentration of an analyte in a sample. This sensor system inputs input signals including multiple duty cycles of sequential excitation pulses and relaxations into the sample. Thereby, one or more signals output from the sample within 300 ms after the input of an excitation pulse are correlated with the analyte concentration of the sample, which allows the accuracy and/or precision of the analysis to be improved.